


Since First I Saw You

by Theobsessiongirl



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, What-If, episode 1x08
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theobsessiongirl/pseuds/Theobsessiongirl
Summary: How did Alexander happen to be there just as the men attacked Mina? Perhaps he had made the decision put forward by Renfield. Forget her… or take her.
Relationships: Alexander Grayson | Dracula/Mina Murray
Kudos: 14





	Since First I Saw You

As Mina turned down the lamps before she left for the night, she heard the creak of one of the doors.

  
“Hello?” she called. When no one answered she turned back to her task. This time the creak of a floorboard was unmistakable.

  
“Alexander? What are you doing here?” Her voice was soft in her confusion. Alexander’s mouth was set in a grim line and his eyes seemed darker than normal. Mina had to fight back a shudder. “Are you alright Alexander?”

  
He took another step towards her and she found herself countering with a step of her own. In a motion so fast that Mina could not comprehend it, Alexander had taken hold of her upper arm.

  
“Alexander, you’re scaring me. What’s going on? Please let go of my arm.” Her gentle pulling at his vice like grip started to become more frantic. Suddenly she found herself pulling with all her strength and still Alexander's grip did not lessen.

  
“Mina,” his voice was deeper than she had ever heard him speak. The normal happy tones of his American accent had vanished.

  
“Alexander let go of my arm!”

  
He gave her another long look then turned and began to walk away. Still caught in his grip, Mina felt herself begin to slide across the floor.

  
Her attempts to free herself became all the more exaggerated and even more useless. She reached out with her free arm to try and catch one of the railings. She started to scream, hoping someone else remained in the building to hear her. Something must have been wrong for Alexander to be doing this.  
At her screams, Alexander stopped walking. He turned back to her.

  
“Mina, I must ask you to stop screaming.” His voice was gravelly and he spoke with a decidedly non-American accent.

  
“Alexander, your voice. Why are you- what’s happening?” The conflicting thoughts were flipping through her mind so rapidly that Mina felt herself grow faint. Though she did not think she would actually pass out, she grasped a railing as a wave of dizziness passed over her.

  
In one fluid motion she found herself being cradled in Alexander’s arm. The swift motion did nothing to ease her dizziness. It made it so much worse that she found the world dissolving into blackness.

  
✵

  
When Mina returned to consciousness she was laying in an unfamiliar bed. She sat up slowly, taking stock of how she felt. Except for her very dry mouth, she felt fine. Looking to her right she noticed a glass of water on the bedside table. She picked it up slowly and twisted it the light. She saw no sediment and smelled nothing out of place.

  
She quickly downed the water and then stood. She walked to the window and looked out. London’s familiar skyline did not meet her gaze. The night’s events came back to her suddenly and she braces herself against the window frame.

  
“Mina,” Alexander’s voice came from behind her. She spun around and felt the wall slam into her back.

  
“Alexander,” she brushed a loose strand of hair back from her face and took a deep breath, “what am I doing here?”When Alexander began to walk forward Mina tried to take a few steps backward before remembering her back was already to the wall.  
“Alexander, please. You’re scaring me. Have you-” she swallowed a lump in her throat “-kidnapped me?”

  
Alexander paused just before the light of the window. He took a few steps back with his hands palms up.

  
“I mean you no harm. I only wanted… to talk.” His voice was just as she remembered hearing it last night.

  
“Alexander, what’s happened to your voice?”

  
“Will you sup with me, Mina?”

  
“I-” Mina still could not understand why Alexander was suddenly talking with a British accent. “I suppose so.”

  
Alexander smiled and extended a hand to her. Mina picked up her skirt and walked past him. She reached the hallway and realized she didn’t know where the dining room was.

  
“Allow me,” came his voice from over her shoulder. He placed a light grip on her elbow and moved to the right down the hallway. He directed her into a small dining room, lit only by candles despite two very large windows that stood covered in thick drapes. Alexander pulled out the chair for her and she sat down on instinct.  
He pulled the silver cover off of the food in front of her and moved to sit down across from her.

  
“Mina, I’m sorry for the abrupt fashion in which we traveled here last night.”

  
“Abrupt? Alexander, you’ve abducted me!”

  
“It was for your own safekeeping. I have reason to believe you are being targeted by those who are against my business ventures.”

  
“You could have told me as much. Why would they come after me? And what has happened to your voice?” Mina pushed back from the table and stood. She leaned forward towards him with her hands planted on the table.

  
“Mina I- there are things I have not told you. Things I should like to disclose, but they are delicate. Here we will have plenty of time for me to tell you everything.”

  
“But my father, and Johnathan! They will be worried that I have just disappeared.”

  
“I will post anything you write, but until I am sure you are safe- that the danger has passed- you will remain here. Under my protection.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever! It's a plot bunny in my head so I hope to give it a conclusion. I doubt it will stretch more than a few chapters. Let me know what you think!


End file.
